The present invention relates to an apparatus for provider connection, a mobile communication system, and a mobile TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/internet Protocol: protocols of a transport layer and a network/internet work layer (a protocol of an internet)) data communication method, and especially, to an apparatus for provider connection, a mobile communication system, and a mobile TCP/IP data communication method that are preferable in case of making a finite radio frequency band effectively available.
Conventionally, as one example of an internet connection form in a mobile data communication system, there is an example shown in FIG. 6. A mobile communication system in a conventional example includes a communication terminal on a mobile device side (DTE: Data Terminal Equipment) 601, an adapter for TCP/IP data communication on a mobile device side (MS-ADP: Mobile Station Adapter) 602, a mobile communication terminal (MS: Mobile Station) 603, a wireless base station (BTS: wireless Base Terminal Station) 604, a wireless base station controller (BSC: Base Station Controller) 605, a mobile switch (MSC: Mobile systems Switching Center) 606 having a time-division switch (TDNW: Time Division Node) 607, a call processor (CP: Call Processor) 608 and an inter-working function device (HPM-IWF: Hyper Marked-Inter Working Function) 609, and an access server (AS: Access Server) 610. In the figure, 611 is an internet service provider (ISP: Internet Service Provider), and 612 is an internet (Internet).
In the mobile communication system in the conventional example, in case that the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601 conducts TCP/IP communication with a terminal of the internet 612, by means of a keyboard operation of the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601, a telephone number addressed to the HPM-ADP 609 is input to originate a call, and similarly, in case of voice communication, setting of user data transfer channels (communication channels) between the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603 and the HPM-ADP 609 is conducted.
This setting of the user data transfer channels (communication channels) is conducted by control channels between the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603, the BTS 604, the BSC 605 and the CP 608 of the MSC 606, and as a result of resource management of a wireless line, resource management of an approach link that is a wire line, and resource management of each device and channel within the MSC 606, the most suitable channel is allocated.
The mobile communication terminal adapter (MS-ADP) 602 is connected to the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603 for conducting voice communication as an accessory device, and is for making it possible to provide a data communication service to the mobile communication terminal (MS) for the voice communication, and conducts inter-conversion between a data communication form (in general, a communication form by means of a serial start-stop synchronous method) with the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601 and a data communication form (in general, a communication method by means of a transmission error controlling method on a wireless line side) that is needed by the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603 to conduct data communication.
When the setting of the user data transfer channels (communication channels) is completed, the contents of data sent from the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601 become the same as the contents of data output from the HPM-ADP 609 to the AS 610 as if the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601 were directly connected to the AS 610.
The AS 610 is a device for inter-converting a serial data form represented by an RS232-C or the like and a data form of a TCP/IP type into each other, and the numbers of input and output terminals on a serial data side and IP addresses used in the data form of the TCP/IP type correspond to each other one by one. By these functions, the data terminal equipment (DTE) 601 can perform as if it were existing in a net of the internet 612, and makes all applications that operate on a TCP/IP protocol operate seamlessly.
Next, when data communication ends, there are a case where the communication ends by means of a keyboard operation in the data terminal equipment 601 and a case where the communication ends by operating an on-hook key of the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603, and in either case, the release of the user data transfer channels (communication channels) is conducted by means of the control channels between the mobile communication terminal (MS) 603, the BTS 604, the BSC 605, and the CP 608 of the MSC 606.
Also, in order to realize the internet connection in the mobile data communication system in the conventional example, as shown in FIG. 7, the above-described inter-working function device (HPM-IWF) 609 includes an ARQ-RX circuit 701 and an ARQ-TX circuit 702 for terminating a transmission error control protocol on a wireless line side, an ASYNC-TX circuit 703 and an ASYNC-RX circuit 704 f or terminating communication on a serial communication line with an access server on an ISP side, and a line signal transmitting and receiving circuit (Line Signal Circuit) 705.
Also, in order to realize the internet connection in the mobile data communication system in the conventional example, as shown in FIG. 7, the above-described inter-working function device (HPM-IWF) 609 includes an ARQ-RX circuit 701 and an ARQ-TX circuit 702 for terminating a transmission error control protocol on a wireless line side, an ASYNC-TX circuit 703 and an ASYNC-RX circuit 704 for terminating communication on a serial communication line with an access server on an ISP side, and a line signal transmitting and receiving circuit (Line Signal Circuit) 705.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional example, there are tasks as follows:
In the mobile communication system of the above-describe conventional example, in case of providing a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) communication service, even in non-communication, it is necessary to make the wireless line device in use, and there is a task in which a statistical multiplexing effect by means of packet multiplexing cannot be effectively obtained.